Teman
by nianara
Summary: Senyumnya, tawanya serta matanya. Ia tidak pernah berubah / For SIVE2018 - ShikaIno's Dream Catcher : Choco Dream "Escape Reality and Live Your Dream!"


**Warning : AU, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort? Rated T, typo(s), OOC, etc.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Teman (c) nianara**

 **Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka**

 **SIVE 2018 – ShikaIno's Dream Catcher: Choco Dream**

 **Escape Reality and Live Your Dream**

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menguap pelan. Tangannya meraih kopi pesanannya yang baru saja datang lalu menyesapnya pelan. Matanya menatap keluar jendela. Aura merah muda tersebar dimana-mana. Hari Kasih Sayang.

Matanya tidak berhenti menangkap pasangan muda-mudi yang berhamburan dijalanan maupun di café tempatnya berada saat ini. Café favoritnya sejak dulu ini tidak pernah ramai oleh banyak pengunjung kecuali hari besar seperti hari Valentine ini. Tidak salah sih, café ini adalah café ternyaman di daerah ini.

Klang…

Shikamaru menoleh. Entah kenapa suara lonceng yang terdapat di pintu depan café yang jaraknya terpaut lima meja dari tempatnya duduk ini terdengar sangat kencang ketika ia yang datang. Gadis itu tesenyum pelan lalu menghampirinya. Shikamaru menarik sudut bibirnya.

Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak berjumpa? Dua tahun? Waktu berjalan begitu cepat rupanya.

Dia tidak berubah. Paras cantiknya tidak berubah. Mata indah yang paling dirindukan itu pun tetap sama. Shikamaru tersenyum pelan. Apakah Ino masih cerewet seperti biasanya?

Ah, Shikamaru jadi merindukan setiap ocehan Ino padanya.

Ketika ia terlambat datang ke kencan pertama mereka. Ketika ia melupakan tanggal hari jadi mereka. Haha rasanya itu baru terjadi kemarin.

Saat Ino masih miliknya.

Ah, ya. Shikamaru baru menyadari ada yang berubah dari gadis cantik itu.

Ino langsung bergerak duduk di kursi kosong dihadapan Shikamaru, "maaf, aku lama ya?" ujarnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul. Ia menggeleng pelan, "tidak juga…"

Ino terlihat mengatur nafasnya. Ia seperti datang kemari dengan terburu-buru. Apa sebegitu antusiasnya ia untuk bertemu dengan Shikamaru?

"Minumlah," perintah Shikamaru pada Ino sambil menyodorkan teh hijau yang sudah dipesannya lebih dulu.

"Untukku?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Shikamaru mengangguk pelan.

Dulu mereka tidak pernah absen mengunjungi café ini setiap pulang sekolah. Memesan minuman favorit masing-masing lagu berbincang hingga lupa waktu.

Ino tersenyum lalu meraih gelasnya kemudian terdiam mengamati isi gelasnya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah meminta untuk mengurangi takaran gulanya," tebak Shikamaru menyadari kegelisahan diwajah Ino. Shikamaru ingat jelas kalau Ino selalu meminta untuk mengurangi gulanya pada teh hijaunya.

Shikamaru tersenyum saat Ino mulai meminum tehnya setelah ia memberitahunya. Gadis ini tidak berubah…

"Jadi…" Shikamaru menggantung kata-katanya. Ragu untuk melanjutkan. Ia meneguk salivanya, "kau sudah menikah sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru dengan lidah kelunya.

Ino mengangkat alisnya pelan. Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya. Tangannya menunjuk jemari Ino, "cincinmu..."

Shikamaru tau persis kalau Ino hanya menggunakan cincin pemberian ibunya. Dan cincin yang ia lihat saat ini bukan milik Ibu Ino.

Ino menatap cincin dijari manisnya, "oh ini... dia melamarku..."

Sedetik. Jantung Shikamaru rasanya berhenti berdetak sedetik tadi. Seharusnya ia sudah tau. Seharusnya ia tidak terkejut. Tapi kenapa mendengarnya langsung dari Ino rasanya sesakit ini?

"Begitu..."

"Kenapa?"

Shikamaru mendongak, melihat Ino yang tengah menatapnya, "apa?"

Ino terdiam sebentar, "kau terlihat sedih...?"

Shikamaru membatu. Apa ia terlihat seperti itu saat ini?

"Kau sedih karna aku akan menikah?" tanya Ino lebih lanjut.

Shikamaru tertawa dalam hati. Gadis dihadapannya ini tidak mengerti, "menurutmu?" Shikamaru justru berbalik bertanya.

"..."

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "berpisah bukan keinginanku, kau ingat kan?"

Demi Tuhan. Jika keadannya telah seperti ini, Shikamaru sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu Ino. Apalagi harus melihat wajah Ino yang tiba-tiba terlihat sedih itu.

"Ya... maaf..." kata-kata Ino itu terdengar seperti sebuah penyesalan. Shikamaru memutar otaknya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Aku yang salah meninggalkanmu," ya, Shikamaru yang salah. Dia bodoh. Menyia-nyiakan gadis baik seperti Ino.

Dengan mudahnya Shikamaru memutuskan hubungan mereka hanya karena ia melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negeri. Dan dengan alasan yang konyol.

Ia pikir, Ino akan tersiksa jika harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Ia tidak ingin sebuah rindu membunuh Ino perlahan. Meski begitu, Shikamaru tetap menjanjikan hatinya pada Ino jika ia kembali.

Shikamaru bersikap egois. Menjanjikan hatinya tanpa suatu kejelasan. Ia ingin tetap bersama Ino, tapi tanpa status. Dan dia menyesal sekarang.

Dari awal Ino sama sekali tidak masalah dengan hubungan jarak jauh. Ino ingin mereka tetap terikat walau meski terhalang jarak. Tapi Shikamaru pergi sebelum Ino mengelak keinginan berpisah dari pemuda itu.

Ino menjaga perasaanya untuk Shikamaru. Tapi tidak lagi ketika ia harus memenuhi keinginan ibunya yang sedang sakit untuk segera menikah.

Tentu saja ia lebih memilih ibundanya ketimbang menunggu Shikamaru yang sudah tidak terikat dengannya. Jadi, siapa yang salah?

Shikamaru yang memutuskan hubungannya secara sepihak? Ino yang memilih menikahi pemuda lain?

Meski Shikamaru membuat hubungan mereka terikat namun tidak terlihat, Shikamaru tidak bisa mencegah Ino untuk menikahi pemuda lain. Shikamaru bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagi Ino.

Dan kini Shikamaru kembali demi hubungan mereka. Demi Ino. Tapi nyatanya ia benar-benar terlambat.

"Kufikir aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan itu, ternyata aku terlambat..."

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia meremas ujung roknya kencang, "aku berharap kau datang lebih cepat..." gumamnya sepelan mungkin. Shikamaru tidak mendengar itu.

"Aaa... kalau begitu, menjadi 'teman' tak ada salahnya kan? Seperti dulu?"" ujar Ino.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya, kemudian tersenyum, "'teman' boleh juga..."

"Ya..." Ino melengkungkan kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia meraih gelasnya, meminum tehnya yang sedari tadi tidak tersentuh olehnya.

Mata Shikamaru tidak pernah lepas dari Ino. Memperhatikan secara detail setiap gerakannya. Bagaimana ia menyesap minumannya. Gerakan tangannya untuk menyibak poni panjangnya itu...

Gadis ini tidak pernah berubah.

Sial, betapa ia merindukan gadis didepannya ini.

Shikamaru berdehem pelan, "kurasa kita harus membuat peraturan..."

"Peraturan?" Ino terkikik pelan.

Bahkan tawanya tidak berubah...

"Yaa... Tawamu itu dilarang saat bersamaku," atau Shikamaru akan jatuh kedalam pesonanya berkali-kali.

Ino terlihat terkejut hingga menahan napasnya, "aku dilarang tertawa?" tanyanya memastikan diikuti tawa khasnya.

Shikamaru mendecak pelan. Oh, ayolah, apa ia tidak mengerti apa arti 'dilarang tertawa'?

"Oh kubilang hentikan tawamu itu," Shikamaru berucap dengan wajah jengkel meski dengan senyuman terukir diwajahnya.

Ino refleks menutup mulutnya. Sehingga suara tawanya itu teredam pelan, "hohoho?" Ino mencoba untuk tertawa dengan cara yang berbeda. Suaranya seperti tawa santa sekarang.

Shikamaru mengukir senyum melihat tingkah laku Ino, "itu masih menawan, Ino..." apapun yang Ino lakukan itu menawan baginya.

"Hah? hahahaha..."

Shikamaru tersenyum. Lagi. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya sejak ia duduk bersama Ino saat ini. Duh, salahkah jika ia sangat menginginkan Ino untuk menjadi miliknya lagi?

Ino menetralisir tawanya pelan. Kemudia menatap Shikamaru yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Dan kau tidak boleh melihatku seperti itu," ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mata biru Ino.

Ino terkekeh, "aku? kenapa?"

"Berhenti menatapku dengan mata indahmu, Ino..."

Ino sukses dibuat terkejut oleh ucapan Shikamaru. Meski Shikamaru bilang begitu, nyatanya sampai detik ini netra mereka masih terkunci satu sama lain.

Sampai akhirnya Shikamaru terpaksa memalingkan wajahnya, "oh yaampun, aku sudah melanggar aturan, aku tidak bisa jadi 'teman' mu, Ino…" ucap Shikamaru sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Pfftt… hahaha…" lagi-lagi tawa Ino mengisi pendengaran Shikamaru. Ini sudah cukup. Melihat Ino tertawa dihadapannya sudah cukup membuat sesak di dadanya menguap.

Ting!

Ino meraih ponselnya cepat. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut. Gadis itu bergerak mengetikkan sesuatu diponselnya. Membalas pesan seseorang, kemudian ia bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ah maaf Shika, aku lupa aku ada janji lain hari ini…" ujar Ino dengan raut menyesal. Tangannya merogoh dompetnya mencari uang untuk membayar tehnya.

Tapi Shikamaru menahan gerakan tangannya, "teh itu aku yang traktir," ujarnya dibalas senyuma manis oleh Ino, "kalau begitu kau bisa pergi. Jangan buat orang itu menunggu."

 _Seperti aku yang hanya bisa membuat mu menunggu tanpa kepastian…_

"Kapan-kapan kita harus ngobrol lagi!" Ino melambaikan tangannya sambil berlalu pergi. Mata Shikamaru mengunci Ino dalam pandangannya. Melihat Ino menghampiri seorang pemuda tinggi yang baru saja tiba didepan café dengan mobilnya.

Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bertahan walau hanya melihat Ino pergi dengan lelaki lain.

 _Bangun Shikamaru! Berhenti bermimpi untuk bersamanya lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Ini…. Masuk tema gak sih wkwkwkkw_

 _Sulit sekali untuk nulis Shikaino lagi walaupun aku kangen banget nulis mereka:((_ _Aku tau ini gak seberapa tapi aku seneng bisa ikut SIVE lagi yeayy haha_

 _Ayo kalian ikutan;)_

 _Salam, nianara!_


End file.
